Basic research and service functions are performed by members of the Section. A major mission of the organization involves the instrumental and chemical analyses provided to NIDDK scientists, other NIH laboratories and, to a limited extent, personnel of other government agencies. Instrumental analyses include nuclear magnetic resonance of liquids and solutions; infrared spectroscopy of solids, liquids, and samples introduced by gas chromatography; mass spectrometry (with samples introduced by solids probe, gas and liquid chromatography and capillary zone electrophoresis with ionization by electron impact, chemical ionization, electrospray, thermospray, thermabeam, and fast atom bombardment. Requests for analyses are obtained from many laboratories and Institutes at NIH, as well as some outside organizations. The laboratory in this way acts as an NIH resource and it is supported, in part, by its collaborators in terms of staffing and equipment where appropriate. Some major instruments are jointly funded and shared with other Institutes to avoid costly duplication of facilities.